


Young Love

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, Ian and Sadalia are dating, Ian has major hots for Sadalia, Teen Romance, barley is realy jealous, laurel finds love, lovebirds, mild sexual curiosity and exploration, mild sexual descriptions, the whole school knows now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Sadalia have been together for almost a month now. As each day passes, Ian and Sadalia get to know more about each other and learn what they like and dont like.Soon, curiosity gets to both of them and they discover the deepest, most private parts of them they never ever thought they ever would discover.Laurel finds love again and feels once again young.
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> here is the sequil to the first book, beginnings. Hope everyone enjoys  
> I will let you guys know right now that when it comes to romance stories of this type i am used to writing explicit themes, so i REALLY had to tone this down to even have it touch the borderline of being rated M.   
> Just a forewarning, there will be mild sexual descriptions. The content is only for a few paragraphs but it is there.

2 weeks passed since Ian asked Sadalia to be his girlfriend. Sadalia happily accepted and the two teens have been happily dating ever since then.

Since that day, Sadalia had talked to her parents about her relationship with Ian and they totally approved of it. They told her that as long as she checked in with them from time to time that she could stay with Ian at his house for as long as she wanted.   
This made Sadalia very calm and content, knowing that her parents supported her and got her back in such a big decision like this one. It gave her major piece of mind.

As the days went on, Ian and Sadalia became closer and closer, telling each other thier innermost secrets and desires and goals for their lives and futures.

It was as if all the nervousness washed out of Ian when he was around Sadalia. He felt like he could be himself around her and just relax, no matter how awkward and weird he may be.

Laurel was warming up to Sadalia as well.  
“To be honest, it feels wonderful to have a second female in the house. I can finally have someone to besides Corey to talk to about girl things with.” Laurel would say with pure excitement in her voice as she spoke.

Sometimes, she would pick up Ian and Sadalia from school and afterwards they would all go to get a bite to eat. This became everyone’s favourite routine; something exciting to look forward to each day.  
Sometimes, Ian and Laurel would put their money together and all three of them would go bowling or watch a movie.It was so much fun and it felt amazing to have someone his own age to talk to and enjoy life with.

Ian and Sadalia couldn’t hide their relationship from their friends at school for long.  
Otis caught them kissing outside school one day and smiled ear to ear. He immediately had to go up to them and question them.  
Ian and Sadalia would always have the same answer every time someone would ask.  
“We really like each other and love being together. That is all you need to know.”

The rest of their friends gave them the nickname ‘lovebirds.’ “Oh look, here comes the lovebirds! Aernt they so cute together?” They would always say.

Ian wasn’t afraid at all to show Sadalia off. He was very proud to be with her.  
Sadalia felt the same.  
Never in a million years did they think they would ever get together, but here they are now, holding hands walking down the school hallway after the bell rang to let school out for the day.

The whole school knew now. No one made a big deal about it except for those who were close to them.

That day, Laurel told Barley to go get Ian and Sadalia from school and bring them back to the house.  
Ever since Barley found out that Ian was dating Sadalia, he became a little standoffish and distant.  
He would still crack jokes and play around like he used to but not as much.  
When Ian would talk to him, he wouldnt say much except for straight forward answers; and when it came to dinner, Sadalia would always sit by Ian and Barley would get a wierd look on his face. Sometimes he would stay downstairs for dinner, but mostly he would just take his dinner up to his room and eat there.

This went on for about 3 weeks so far and Ian had had enough of it. So he decided to confront him on the way home from school.

The two teens jumped into the van and closed the door behind them.  
A silent Barley sat in the drivers seat, music on but not blairing like he normally had it  
Ian gave Sadalia a small kiss and then walked over towards Barley and put his hand on his hip.  
“What is your deal Barley? Why are you not talking to us? Always in your room, ignoring us, always in town, almost never eating in the dining room with everyone else at dinnertime. What is the deal, SPEAK! Cat got your tongue?”

Barley sighed and then said, “Ian, I don’t want to talk about this ok? Not infront of Sadalia.”

Sadalia got a uneasy feeling creep up on her.  
What did Barley have against her?  
She stood up and then walked over to Ian, who has a pissed off and confused look on his face; hand still on his hip in an awkward stance.  
“If you cant say anything with both of us in the same room then don’t say anything at all to us. Ian and I are together now Barley, I am not trying to replace your friendship with Ian. I am Ian’s girlfriend, whom he really likes and cherishes. Don’t not express yourself because I am in the room and you don’t want me to hear and get upset. Grow a set Barley and be a man.”  
Ian had a shocked look on his face and Barley did too.  
Neither of them knew that Sadalia was that confident and feisty.  
“Damn Babe, you hit the nail on the head. That is one of the many reasons I like you. You are so confident.”  
Ian gave Sadalia a small kiss and then Barley winced, seeming uncomfortable.

“See what I mean? You seem uncomfortable when Sadalia and I hold hands, kiss or do anything romantic. What is with that?” Ian asked Barley, who sighed and then said, “Ian, I’m just not used to seeing you with someone. Iam used to you being single, taking care of your own needs. Now Sadalia is in the picture and I am in now way not happy for yall, I really am, I am just a little bit wierded out and distant. Everytime you kiss Sadalia or hold her hand, I am forced to realize that you are growing up and no longer has time for me anymore. You are moving on and I need to understand that you are not that little awkward elf that thrives to sit in the corner of a room, afraid of the world and the people in it; afraid of rejection.I am not going to lie, Ian, it hurts but I will deal with it because all I want is to see you happy.”

Ian and Sadalia stood there with disbelief written all over their faces.  
“So that is it, you are jealous of my girl?” Ian boomed.  
Barley sat still; beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, making him look like he had been working out for a good while out in the heat.

“Look here Barley, I am in no way replacing our brotherly bond together. Sadalia is my girlfriend and as you know, some people need other people to be with them to make them feel complete. That doesnt mean that she is replacing the companionship of his brother, he just wants to feel the love of a woman for once. If you want to hang out with us, you need to just open your mouth and ask. I am sure Mom would love it if she knew you were down for a family night with all four of us ever so often. Speak up bro. You have a dick, not a pussy.”  
Sadalia blushed when Ian talked about her.  
She turned to face Barley and smiled.  
“Look here Barley, just cuz I am with your brother doesnt mean yall cant have brother time together by yallself like yall used to do before I came into the picture.I would actually love to see that happen because that means I get to hang out with Laurel and Corey.”

Barley gave a small smile; almost like a light clicked on in his head and for the first time in about a month, he laughed and gave both Sadalia and Ian a high five.

“Sounds awesome. You don’t mind that?” Barley said, excitement in his voice as he spoke.

“Of course I don’t mind. It would make me so happy to see yall having fun together spending time like brothers should.” Sadalia said smiling.

Barley turned off the motor to the van. He looked at his brother and Sadalia and smiled and then said, “Hey, how about tonight we all go to the bowling alley and play a few games? I have a bit of cash I stowed away.”  
Ian and Sadalia’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh we would love that.” Ian said.

“Then it is a date, er I mean a deal.” Barley said with a big grin on his face.  
Ian turned to face Sadalia and smiled ear to ear. Things were finally getting back to normal in the house again and it felt great.  
Ian closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss Sadalia on the lips gently. Sadalia pulled Ian closer and gave him a hug as she kissed him. Ian deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sadalia’s waist.

“Ok you guys. No smooching in Gweneviere. Out, get out. We are home.” Barley said laughing as he spoke.  
Ian and Sadalia stopped kissing and blushed as they laughed nervously. They grabbed their backpacks and jumped out of the back of Barley’s van.  
Barley closed the back doors to the van and then followed Ian and Sadalia inside the house.  
Before they made it inside, Barley stopped Sadalia and said, “I am sorry if I offended you back there. Ian and I used to hang out and go on quests all the time and now it seemed like things changed.I got jealous is all. It is all good now though.”

“Barley, I am not upset at all. You should have asked Ian if you wanted to hang out with him and have man time together. We want to hang out with you too you know.”  
Barley smiled.  
“What Ian said back there about you being family, well I agree with him. Since my brother and you got together, I got to be around you more and to be honest, you are slowly beginning to feel more and more like a little sister to me. I never had a sister before.”

Sadalia turned to Ian and asked, “So do you think that I am slowly becoming part of the family?”

“Why not babe? You practically live here now. Your mom and dad practically said you could move in but you had to keep them updated on how you were doing until you turned 18. We have been together for almost a month now and I would definitely say that you are slowly starting to become part of the family.”  
Sadalia beamed ear to ear.  
“I finally feel like I belong somewhere.”

Ian kissed Sadalia and then said, “Of course, Cutie. Don’t expect anything less.”  
Sadalia blushed and giggled as she felt her face heat up.  
Everyone walked inside the house as they had been congregating on the front porch for about 20 minuets so far.

Ian swung his backpack over his shoulder and then planted a sloppy kiss on Sadalia’s cheek.  
“Have fun with mom babe. Ill be in the room when you are ready to come upstairs.”  
“Ok hun.” Sadalia felt herself say. The words just slipped out.  
Laurel walked into the kitchen just as Ian sprinted up the stairs to his room.  
Barley sat down across from Laurel and Sadalia, pulling out his phone to check his texts.

“So Barley asked if we all wanted to go bowling tonight.I said yes. How do you feel about this?” Sadalia said, leaning on the kitchen table.  
“Id love that. Family night it is. I have a little cash stored away for something like this and I think it is time to use it. How does nachos and hot dogs sound for dinner before we go to play?” Laurel asked Barley and Sadalia as she calculated how much money was needed that night on the phone calculator.

“Oooh, I would love that. I havent had nachos in a long time.” Sadalia said.  
Barley nodded his head in agreement as he fidgeted with the drawstring on his KORN hoodie.

5 to 10 minuets passed and Ian wasn’t back yet. Sadalia got worried about him so she told Laurel that she would be back later to chat that she was going to go check on him.  
“Ok honey, have fun.” Laurel said, still engrossed in her phone.

Sadalia slowly walked upstairs and to the room Ian and she shared and when she got there, she quickly turned her head and covered her eyes.  
“I didn’t see anything, I promise.” Sadalia said nervously.

Ian jumped up and covered up as he was laying on the bed in nothing but his underwear, having some ‘Ian time.’  
“Come in Babe, I wasn’t expecting you to be here so soon. Are you ok?” Ian asked Sadalia who still had her face covered.  
“I wanted to check on you as you hadent been back down to the kitchen for a while. I got worried. I see you are busy. I will go back downstairs and wait for you.”

“No Sadalia, sit down beside me. I am not naked, I have underwear on. I was just…..”  
“Mastrubating?” Sadalia said nervously. She didn’t ever think she would be talking about such a topic to a guy or anyone for that matter.  
“Yeah, that. How do you know about that stuff? I thought you told me a while back you never been with anyone before and you never had internal sex.”  
“You are right, I did say that. I havent ever had internal sex or external sex before. I am kinda a virgin I guess you could say. It is kinda embarrassing, Ian.”  
Sadalia walked into the room and then slowly sat down on the bed. She gulped hard and then faced Ian, but quickly looked away once again as she saw something that made her nervous.She shut her eyes tightly and gulped again.”While I was gone out of the room and you were doing what you were doing, were you thinking about me?”  
Ian blushed wildly. He nodded his head and nervously cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous.

“Ive never had a boy think about me like that before. I feel strange. Is this ok?”  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable babe. And yes it is ok. That is what guys do when they really like the person that they are with with all their heart.” Ian said as he slowly rubbed Sadalia’s shoulder.  
Sadalia moved closer to Ian and smiled.   
Ian gave her a kiss but it wasn’t like any kiss Sadalia had remembered Ian giving to her before. This one was different, longer, more passionate.

“I just feel wierd and nervous. I have never had any boyfriend therefore, I never have had a guy tell me he touched himself and thought about me while he did it.  
I feel so wanted now that you told me that. Thank you babe.” Sadalia said.  
Ian continued to rub Sadalia’s back gently.  
Sadalia loosened up a little bit. She turned around to face Ian again and that was when she saw the blanket slide back again and she saw the very visible bulge in Ian’s briefs.

Sadalia stiffened in nervousness. She began to sweat and tightly shut her eyes, not wanting to see what she just saw.  
Ian looked down and saw what Sadalia was so nervous about. He quickly covered again and patted Sadalia on the back again saying, “Its ok babe. I didn’t mean to make you nervous by showing you that.I know u never seen a penis before.”  
“Ive seen a penis before just not up close.” Sadalia said nervously.  
Ian could tell that Sadalia was nervous. He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand and then said, “Don’t be nervous baby. I promise it will be ok.Don’t be afraid to look and touch. I wont hurt you.”

Ian moved the blanket back and once again, Sadalia saw the growing bulge in Ian’s briefs. It was bigger than the last time she saw it. That made her even more nervous than she allready was.  
She began to have feelings that she never had before when she looked at the bulge and it wierded her out.  
Ian could tell she felt nervous and curious at the same time. He knew she wanted to touch it as well but didn’t want to scare him.  
Ian stood up and removed his briefs and then sat back down.  
Sadalia then began to sweat bricks.BIG bricks.  
“Oh my gosh, Ian it is so big.” Sadalia said.  
Ian smiled at Sadalia and then gently placed her left hand on his bare privates, making her blush and jump.  
“Dont be afraid babe. Lets go slow ok.  
We wont have sex today, just explore each other. Just get to know each others bodies so we wont be so nervous anymore.Is that ok babe?” Ian said, arrousal in his voice as he spoke.  
Sadalia nodded.  
“I am having feelings I have never had before, Ian. It is confusing because I am a virgin and even though ive had sex ed, I am really nervous.”  
Ian gave Sadalia a small smile and gently rubbed her forehead with the back of his hand as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed.  
“If I say anything that makes you nervous baby, just let me know ok?”

Sadalia nodded.  
Ian motioned for Sadalia to lay down next to him.  
“Kiss me babe.” Ian said slowly and quietly.  
Sadalia closed her eyes and then gently pressed her lips on Ian’s. They made out for about 10 minuets.

As the time passed, the kiss grew deeper and deeper and more passionate. By this time, Sadalia had forgotten all her worries and fears and seemed to melt in her beloved boyfriend’s arms.  
Ian slowly rubbed Sadalia’s hip. He broke the kiss and then said, “Since you are a virgin, you must be tight down there, can I see?”  
Sadalia nodded nervously. She pulled her leggings and underwear down to her ankles and left her skirt on. Ian gently spreaded her legs and saw her vagina for the first time.  
Sadalia shut her eyes tightly and hoped Ian didn’t get upset when he saw her the way she was.  
Ian slowly examined her anatomy and discovered that she was truly indeed a virgin; very tight and wet.

Ian gently pressed his pointer finger against Sadalia’s opening and Sadalia squirmed a little,feeling the pressure of Ian’s finger against her virgin parts.  
“Did I hurt you babe? I hope I didn’t. I didn’t mean to. You are so wet. I feel so lucky to be the first guy to do this to you.”  
“You are fine Ian. I enjoy it.” Sadalia said weakly.

As the minuets passed, Ian and Sadalia continued to explore each others bodies. A hard cum was their result.

Ian sighed and then kissed Sadalia on the lips. They both smiled at each other and then Ian said, “Lets get dressed and then head back downstairs. Mom is probably gonna wonder when we want to leave to go to the bowling alley.”  
Sadalia nodded and then they both got dressed and went downstairs.  
Once they got downstairs, Laurel and Barley were talking about the bowling trip that night.  
“Hey you guys, are yall ready for tonight?” Laurel said smiling at the two teens.  
“Heck yeah, that will be fun! We cant wait.” Ian and Sadalia said together.  
“We can take my van.”Barley said as he swung his keys on his pointer finger.

“Let me get dressed and then we can head out. We can head out early and eat some before the games begin.”  
Everyone nodded their heads as Laurel went upstairs to change.

Soon Laurel came back downstairs and then motioned for everyone to hit the road.  
Everyone ran out to Barley’s van and then they were on their way to the bowling alley.  
On the way, Laurel, Ian and Sadalia sat talking about what they wanted to eat and Ian said that he would buy Sadalia’s meal as he had a little extra money in his wallet.  
Sadalia smiled and then gave Ian a hug and kiss.  
Ian kissed and hugged her back.

Once they got to the bowling alley, everyone got out and walked inside. Laurel ordered the food while everyone else found a seat to sit down at.  
Sadalia sat in the middle in between Ian and Barley. They all sat and talked about their day so far while they waited for their food to be ready.

Soon, the food was ready. Laurel asked Barley to help her carry the food over to the table where they were going to be sitting at.  
Barley nodded his head and then got up and helped his mom carry the food to the table so they could all eat.

Once they got back with the food, Barley handed everyone thier food and then he sat down and began to chow down.

Ian gave Barley a wierd look. “You got jalapenos on your nachos? I thought you didn’t like jalapenos?”  
“I do if they are smothered in nacho cheese so they can slime down my throat and I don’t have to chew them and burn my throat and mouth.” Barley said, cheese dripping from his mouth and bottom lip.  
“Everything smothered in cheese is good, specifically the liquid gold type like this.” Sadalia said smiling as she took a bite.  
“Your wierd, but that is ok Babe. I don’t mind.” Ian said, giving Sadalia a kiss on the cheek; cheese dripping from his lower lip when he kissed her.  
Sadalia giggled and smiled as she blushed slightly.  
Laurel took a drink of her sweet tea and then said, “:Ok you guys. How many hours do yall wanna play? Each game is a hour long.”  
“I wouldnt care if we did 2 hours. I am fine with that.” Barley said, getting up to collect everyones trash.  
“Yeah, that is cool.” Sadalia and Ian said together.  
“Ok, I will pay for the 2 hours then. I will be right back.” Laurel said as she stood up and walked over to the customer service desk.  
Everyone told Laurel their shoe sizes for the bowling shoes and then waited for her to come back.  
When she got back, everyone put the shoes on and then headed over to pick out a ball to play with.

A group of old dudes in wierd colored bermuda shorts and tan shirts with a pinup girl on the back were actively playing when everyone got to their station.

One old dude winked at Laurel and she waved.  
Ian and Barley laughed as the old dude headed that way.  
“Oh, he is coming this way, Laurel. How sweet.” Sadalia said.  
“Aww, old person love. Nothing is more weird than seeing 2 wrinkled prunes kissing.” Barley said trying to act cool, but he failed miserably.  
“Barley, that is mean. Mom isnt old.”  
“He is.” Barley said.  
“Hello fine lady, shall I buy you a soda or perhaps a fine sparkling water with lime?” The old man said, reaching out to shake Laurel’s hand.

Laurel blushed.  
“No thank you. I have allready gotten something to drink.”  
“I insist. By the way, My name is Tom. Tom Clancy. Those other guys are my friends. We bowl every Friday. Been doing it for years.”  
“I’m Laurel. These are my 2 sons and my youngest sons girlfriend.”  
“I remember when I was young. Good ole’ days.” Tom said.   
“Really?” Sadalia and Ian said.  
“No, “ Tom said. “But I sure make a daily effort to try.” Tom laughed.  
Tom ordered Laurel a small champaigne glass of sparkling water.  
He slipped a piece of paper under the glass and then winked as he walked back to wards his friends.  
“OMG, he gave you his number.” Sadalia said.  
Laurel opened the piece of paper and read it.  
“Dear Maam,   
I very much enjoyed our short encounter. I would however be ever so pleased to keep in touch with you. Included is my number. Perhaps dinner sometime?  
Tom.”

Laurel blushed lightly as she smiled. She hadent felt this kind of special since Wilden passed away many years ago. Laurel put the paper safely in her pocket and then took a sip of the sparkling water in the glass.  
The fresh smell of strawberries was such a sweet refreshing smell; the smell Laurel loved so much but hadent smelled in a long time. Her late husband would buy her the exact drink all the time, but once he passed away, things changed.  
Laurel felt a tear fourm in her eyes. Ian and Sadalia walked over towards her and asked her if she was ok.  
Laurel nodded and then told Ian that Tom was so much like his and his brother’s father, Wilden, but the only difference was the age.  
“I havent felt this way in such a long time. It feels so good to feel alive again.”  
“are you going to keep in touch with him?” Ian asked.  
Laurel nodded and then said, “I want to. It wouldnt hurt to feel alive again after all these years.”

Laurel picked up a bowling ball and played her move.  
Sadalia and Ian cheered Laurel and Barley on as they had tied in the score for the first hour.

Soon, the 2 hours was up and everyone got ready to go home. As Laurel was taking the bowling shoes back, Tom once again approached her with the sweet smile that Laurel loved.  
“It was nice to meet you maam. I hope we get to keep in touch, as I would love to get to know you more.”  
“I would like that, Tom. I do believe that we will keep in touch.” Laurel said smiling.  
“Excellent. I will wait for your call, my dear lady.” Tom said as he kissed Laurel’s hand and then walked off.  
Laurel blushed, feeling like she was young again.

Ian walked up behind her and then said, “It feels good to be loved by a man again doesn’t it?”   
“It does Ian, it does.” Laurel said in a dreamy tone of voice.

Everyone walked out to the van and Barley drove them all home.

When they got home, Laurel went to her room to call Tom.

“It feels good to see mom happy like that again doesnt it?” Barley said to Ian who nodded and said, “It sure does Barley, it sure does.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoys. Please be sure to leave kind comments. i love to read the reviews!


End file.
